Talk:Nuevo Paraíso
There are supposed to be 32 locations in Nueva Paraiso total, but the list I come up with only has 28. Does that mean that Manteca Falls, The Old Bacchus Place and the Frontera & Butter bridges count for locations in both New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso? JackFrost23 16:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) looking for 3 locations does the missing ones still show up on the map or do they not show up till you have found them? I had 31/32 locations discovered in Nueva Paraiso and went round all the stores buying maps. When I bought a map of Tall Trees in Manzanita Post it completed the Nueva Paraiso areas discovered!! The Old Bacchus Place Is it possible this location is counted as part of Nuevo Paraiso in the 32 location count even though it's triggered on the West Elizabeth side of the San Luis River? I just unlocked the achievement for discovering all locations in the game after a lot of hassle; as it turns out, I was missing Manteca Falls. I've tried comparing the map on Social Club to the list of 31 locations given on this page, and it seems as if The Old Bacchus Place is the only one which physically appears within Nuevo Paraiso and isn't listed here. omgneroli! 01:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me or do horses seem harder to find in Nuevo Paraiso? Just a few minutes ago I rode into Nuevo Paraiso from West Elizabeth and rode from El Matadero to Escalera and back to El Matadero shortly before sunset, only to encounter three skinny horses the whole trip, the only ones I could find other than that were tamed horses, so is it just me or are horses harder to find in Nuevo Paraiso? Theraptor92 17:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) On my last playthrough, I went searching for the Hungarian half-bred (fastest horse in Mexico) and found it very easily. Just look near the drawings of horses on the map. --Jci2297 17:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I know that, but I was wondering about randomly wandering around. Theraptor92 17:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) They usually can be found wandering around. I see them all the time near El Presidio and other places where they aren't drawn on the map, but I guess it's just a matter of randomness. --Jci2297 17:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Could Mexico be upcoming content in RDR 2? Rockstar has clearly taken the time and effort to make Mexico solid ground with much of the same clearly defined rock formations. Can't see why they'd bother to do this if they never intended the player to visit there, they could quite easily make Mexico simply a vista to look at but never travel, but they've clearly but effort into making it able to be travelled, it would pretty much be a copy-paste job, can't imagine much has changed in 12 (or so) years, other than Nosalida might be the capital rather than Escalera, similar to how Tumbleweed is busier than Armadillo, and some of the farms such as Barranca and Rancho Polvo might be intact with occupants. --Wardie1993 (talk) 23:44, January 7, 2019 (UTC)